Wolf Meets Fullmetal
by Toboe Wolf
Summary: A Fullmetal Alchimest and wolf's Rain crossover written by Toboe Wolf and D.C Talk. Two girls stumble upon a DVD that tells them how to use transportation alchemy. And when they try it... You will just have to read and find out.
1. How it all started

**Wolf Meets Fullmetal**

**By Toboe Wolf and D.C Talk**

**Chapter 1**

**How It All Started**

Disclaimer:

Toboe: This story was first posted over two years ago on D.C Talk's page. We wrote this story together but stopped after a while. It just sort of died. Now D.C doesn't do much writing anymore so I'm going to post our lovely brain child up on my page edited because I want to! –cheeky smile- D.C wrote the first chapter on the first time we put it up I have now added stuff and edited. Make sure to share the love with my buddy cause she did most of the work on this chapter. Go to deviant art and look her up. She goes by D.C Talk. Kawa is me Toboe Wolf and D.C is Revan. We do not own Wolf's Rain or Fullmetal so ON WITH THE STORY!!!

* * *

"Oh My Gosh, Oh My Gosh, Oh my Gosh!" a young sleep deprived girl screamed as Inuyasha ended and the commercials began. She joyfully squeezed a stuffed wolf. All the lights were off in her house. Her mother, father, and brother were all asleep but she had stayed up bathed in the blue light of the T.V. 

"Tonight is the night," she murmured to her wolf. She was really tired, not really much of a late night person to tell the truth. But it didn't matter. Tonight Wolf's Rain was back on. She glanced at her watch. Only five more minutes to midnight.

---

The house was quite and still. Shadows steeped the room. Raven was asleep in her bed, arms flung up, tangled in the blanket. Suddenly her cell phone started ringing loudly, cutting the silence like a knife. She was having such a nice dream to, the first on in weeks.

'Do I have to answer it?' she thought to herself staring at it, willing it to shut up.

But the phone kept ringing, oblivious to her super special mind powers. Groaning she threw out a hand and knocked the phone on her bed. She flipped it open to see in bold blue letters the name 'Kawa'.

"Yeah," Raven replied groggily when she pushed the talk button.

"It's almost time!" the very hyper Kawa replied.

"Huh?" Raven replied still not thinking clearly yet.

On the other side of the phone Kawa sighed overdramatically. She looked at her stuffed wolf and rolled her eyes.

"Look at the time Raven"

She turned her head around to face her clock. At first all she saw was her dark brown hair that had blown into her face, because of the fan that was going about a hundred miles per hour. Raven's slender arm reached up and pushed back the few stray hairs to see what time it was. 11:58 P.M. flashed out in bold letters.

'Some how I knew that was coming,' Raven laughed on the inside about how obsessed her friend was over Wolf's Rain. Raven could imagine her now, huddled in front of the T.V, probably getting up an hour early to make sure she didn't sleep in, clinging to her homemade Toboe plushie.

"I know, I know…Wolfs Rain right?" replied Raven messing around with Kawa.

"… Oh yeah right Raven! I know that you're just as excited as I am, because you think Tsume's hot!" replied Kawa. In the background Raven heard Kawa cracking up as she felt heat rising up in her cheeks.

"So… he's fine, what's wrong with that? Anyways is that all you called me for, just to tell me that Wolfs Rain is finally coming back on and to remind me that I have a major crush on Tsume…" replied Raven now really getting board with the whole conversation.

"…"

Kawa heard a faint high pitched beeping on the other line. 'Did she set her alarm for Wolfs Rain?' Kawa thought to herself. She glanced over at her own clock it read 12:00 P.M. exactly. 'Yep,'

"Bye Raven, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Raven turned of the phone and ran over to the clock switching the alarm off. She listened for a while to see if it had woken anybody up. Walking over to her nightstand she pulled out the remote to the TV. She ran back over to the bed and jumped on it giggling like a little girl as she settled down to watch T.V. Turning around she grabbed her pillow and laid it at the end of the bed. Raven was lying on her stomach with her legs kicking back in forth in the air with excitement. She flipped on the TV but to her surprise Wolfs Rain hadn't came back.

It was only a rumor! Instead was a picture frame with two boys and what looked to be their mother.

"What the hell! I knew it was too good to be true, what's up with Adult Swim anyways? Why don't they add more anime shows instead of taking up their time by showing the same shows that they had on a couple of hours ago?" Raven said now officially pissed off. 'I wonder how Kawa's taking this, I mean with her huge crush on Toboe and everything. She is probably having a heart attack right now. All well I guess I'll just have to buy the DVD box set for her birthday; and I'll ask for it on mine.' She chuckled evilly to herself and reached for the remote.

"Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one, and only, truth."

It was spoken by a young boy, one of the boys in the picture? The opening song started playing and Raven was hooked.

"Hello, what's this? Another anime?" Raven said her interest now sparked as she turned down the volume a little bit. It wouldn't do any good to wake up her parents.

"Well so far the animation seems to have been executed correctly, and the song's awesome even though I don't get a single word they're saying," Raven's eyes were now glued onto the TV as she critically alkalized the beginning.

"Whoa…Fullmetal Alchemist…umm…I guess I could give it a shot,"

---

"WHERE IS MY BABY!?" Kawa screamed angrily at the TV.

"Schwester?"

A sleepy teenager stood in the doorway to their living room. He scratched his belly and flipped some of his brown hair out of his eyes.

"Entweder geht ins Bett oder schließt die Hölle ab" he said and turned around to stumble back to his bed.

"Sure," she answered but as soon as her brother had left she stuck out her tongue.

"Vampire" she murmured.

"I heard that!"

---

"Wow…Ed's cute!" Raven got off the bed and looked for her cell phone. It had to be here somewhere… there it was hidden under her Inuyasha plushie. She went into messaging and started furiously typing to Kawa

**Hey Kawa did you stay up****and watch the new show called****Fullmetal alchemist?**

**We'll talk more in the morning.**

**-L8ter**

Raven walked back over to her bed, and snuggled back the covers.

---

Raven was woken by the obnoxious beeping of her phone. It was 9:05 but it felt like two in the morning. Groggily she flipped her phone open.

'Kawa must have gotten my message,' she thought.

Hey Raven,

**I did stay up and watch it.****It seemed really good. But****I still don't think it'll replace****Wolf's rain…so do u want me****2 come over? Or are you coming to my house? What time?**

**Kawa XD**

Raven started typing her reply:

**Yeah, how about in an hour?****We can discus anime stuff. Horses are of limits!**

**See ya in an hour **

**:D**

Raven started cleaning her room. About half the time it looked like a tornado went threw it and she knew Kawa didn't mind but still it was slightly awkward to have your friends step over your dirty clothes.

Once her floor at least looked clean she walked into her closet and pulled out her favorite pair of pants. They hugged at the waist but at the bottom it covered the shoe just the way she liked it. On the bottom left hand corner it had a wide zipper, in the middle of the pants was over sized pockets, great for storing you everyday needs. She also grabbed a pyramid belt, combat boots, and a dark blue shirt. After she was dressed she walked towards her door catching her reflection in her mirror. Her dark brown hair ended little lower than her shoulders and baby blue colored eyes sparkled mischievously. She slipped on her black choker with silver spikes on it. There wardrobe complete. From the way she dressed you would automatically assume that she was a Goth but Raven considered herself more of a drifter. Besides she couldn't be classified as a prep because she hated the stuff they wore and the way they acted. And she couldn't really be classified as a Goth either because she didn't like some of the things they did. So you could basically say that she was a tomboy that wore dark colored cloths.

Raven broke out of her thoughts when she heard the doorbell. She rushed downstairs and leapt over a pile of clothes she was 'going' to take upstairs last night to get to the door first.

She opened the door to admit her happy go lucky friend Kawa. As normal she was dressed… eccentrically. She wore an off white shirt with wide sleeves and insignias on the sleeve hems. Long tan pants tied by a black slash with silver moons on the edges nearly hid the soft brown leather boots. Her hair color almost the was the same as Raven's but it had a lot more red in it. Even with it pulled into a ponytail it reached the small of her back. Whenever Raven and Kawa went into Game stop and Best Buy they would be asked if they were sisters. They would just laugh and shake their heads 'no'.

"One minute Raven," she said. Turrning around she waved goodbye to her brother.

"Durch Kolben wischt!" she called laughing. Being the mature senior that he was he stuck out his tongue and honked his horn.

"Let's go to my room," Raven said when she saw her dad in the living room glaring at her for making all the noise. Kawa stepped into the run down two-story house, well more like bounced but Kawa was always hyper. Raven shut the door quickly and started running up the stairs to the safety of her bedroom, Kawa following closely behind.

When Kawa and Raven were in Raven's room with the door shut Kawa couldn't help but ask, she was always sticking her noise where it didn't belong.

"What's up with your dad? Did he beat you or something because you looked kinda scarred. I could go beat him up for you. Watch me! I have fists of steal!"

"Why," Raven asked picking up the sale ad on her floor.

"You were just being a little skittish, that's all."

"He just creeps me out," replied Raven as she started going to through the Best Buy add.

"Hey look Fullmetal alchemist is on sale along with Wolfs Rain," Raven said trying to change the topic of discussion.

"Let me see!" Kawa squealed grabbing the paper out of Ravens hand.

"Hey… you're trying to distract me! You can't get out of my question that easily! How could your own dad creep you out?" asked Kawa innocently.

'She just can't take a hint,' Raven thought silently as she sighed on the inside.

"Just stare at Toboe would you?" Raven replied trying to keep a straight face as Kawa hugged a sale ad. She couldn't help it and started cracking up.

Kawa pouted, she reached over and looked at Toboe's picture lovingly. Raven just starred over at her, amusement written all over her face.

"Hey, here we go…Tsume," Kawa said while moving her eyebrows up and down and licking her lips.

"Hey! He's mine!" piped Raven jumping up from her spot in the corner. She ran over to Kawa.

"Let me see! Let me see!" replied Raven tackling Kawa.

Kawa finally had enough trying to keep Raven away from Tsume and threw the paper in the air. Raven caught it and started laughing darkly as she snatched the paper out of the air.

"Muh ha ha ha you're all mine Tsume!" Raven said putting on a show. "Hey wait a second… what's this?"

"What?" asked Kawa looking up and cocking her head.

"It's this new DVD…it talks about how this guy believes that Alchemy can be done," replied Raven, "What a goofball. Someone skipped out on their medicine this morning."

"You mean that stuff on that we watch on TV last night?" asked Kawa.

"Yeah, except it's a little different it's like, a transportation alchemy," replied Raven becoming really interested. To got to Japan to America in seconds. Now that was worth ten bucks.

"Oh come on Raven, that's impossible! Its just some anime show on TV," Kawa said matter-of-factly.

'This is exactly why they don't let little kids watch shows like that…because they believe it's real…" thought Kawa.

"But Kawa, what if it could happen? We could travel to New Zeeland or Alaska or something like that," Raven replied defensively.

"That would be kind of cool…we got just pop up at the mall any time we wanted with out asking our parents to drive us…wait a second what am I doing? Its impossible Raven," Kawa said ready to change subjects.

"It's worth a try," replied Raven shrugging, "I got five extra dollars, I'll pay half."

"It's a stupid thing to waste money on."

"Please?" Raven walked back over to Kawa and got on her knees in front of her with her hands knitted together.

"ALRIGHT! Just as long as I never have to hear it again when it fails, and we can go back to talking about Toboe!" replied Kawa, smiling at the thought of talking about the adorable little ball of fluff.

"Raven! It's time for your little friend to go home!" Ravens dad hollered from downstairs. Kawa turned towards the door while he was yelling and when she turned back around to face Raven she was surprised to see a worried look on the young girl's face.

"Raven what's..." Kawa started to say before she was interrupted.

"You should go," Raven said as she stood up and opened her door. Kawa gave her another puzzling look but left. As soon as Kawa closed the door Raven's father confronted her.

"You know that you're not supposed to have friends over during the week!" he said sternly.

"Yes sir," Raven replied not looking him the eyes. The truth was that he was actually her step dad not her father. Her father had been killed while serving his country in the military. Raven just let people assume that he was her dad because she didn't want people to pity her. And it wasn't fair… it was the summer!

"For breaking the rules you are to stay up in your room for the night," He finished daring her to refuse.

Raven knew that he just banished her from downstairs because he didn't like her in his presence. She took off to her room and shut the door behind her. Walking over to her camouflage bed she fell on top of it with a frustrated yell.

'I'll just end my boredom misery by going to sleep,' she thought angrily.

---

Raven heard the alarm that she set up for every night at twelve. As she turned the TV on and Fullmetal Alchemist turned on, she recalled the ad earlier for the DVD of transportation alchemy. When the idea hit her like a rock,

'Suppose it did work, we could use it to transport ourselves into the Fullmetal alchemist show!'

* * *

Toboe: Awww… I love this story. It feels good to get my hands in it again. I have three big stories I'm working on now… 0.o … I don't have that much time!!! Argggggg… Remember to go give D.C your love… NOW! Anyway see you all next chapter! 


	2. And so our Journey begins

**Wolf Meets Fullmetal**

**By Toboe Wolf and D.C Talk**

**Chapter 2 **

**And So Our Journey Begins **

Disclaimer: 

Toboe: Hello one and all I'm back. Once again I don't own FMA or Wolf's Rain. Also this was co-writen by D.C. Talk who I can't seem to reach…. Any way hope you like it! So on with the Story!

* * *

Raven's phone started ringing, blaring the theme song to Wolf's Rain, startling her out of her drawing induced trance. She leaned over her desk and grabbed the phone. Kawa's name appeared and she flipped it open. 

"Hey," Raven said excited.

"What are you so worked up about?" Kawa asked puzzled at the other end of the phone.

Raven thought for a moment deciding whether or not to let her on to her devilish plan yet, but she didn't seem to thrilled about it yesterday…

Raven took in a deep breath before answering, figuring the best way to phase her idea.

"Last night I had this idea that if the transportation alchemy did work, we could use it to…" Raven stopped.

"Yeah?" replied Kawa when the silence got boring.

"I was thinking that maybe we might be able to transport ourselves into the Fullmetal Alchemist world," replied Raven her confidence still low. She flushed bright red when Kawa didn't answer.

"Well…" Raven said.

"Are you serious? You honestly think that we can transport ourselves into the TV?" Kawa replied shocked. And she thought that she was the one with crazy ideas.

"I know it sounds stupid okay!" Raven said her voice growing louder, "But I want to at least try it…please Kawa, I would at least like to believe that I can escape this life here for at least a second. Will you at least do that?"

"I don't know," replied Kawa. She immediately felt bad saying that. She knew Raven was uncomfortable at her home with her stepfather when her Mom was at work. Even the though of getting away made her so happy, how could she as a friend do anything to stop her.

"Think about it Kawa, suppose it did work. You would be able to meet Toboe!" Raven said playfully.

"Okay let's try it!" replied Kawa quickly.

"Okay, here's the game plan. Later I'll ask my mom if she'll take me to best buy, I'll buy the DVD and watch it. I'll study it all this week since you can't come over during the week. Then we'll give it our best shot," Raven finished becoming excited that Kawa was starting to see things her way.

"Okay then I guess I'll see you Saturday at noon?" Kawa replied.

"Yeah, bye," Raven said before hanging up, when she heard her mom opening the front door.

Raven ran out of her room, gracefully gliding down the stairs with ease, skillfully avoiding the clothes. And jumped into her mother's arms who had opened her arms when her daughter shot towards her.

"Mom!"

"Hey what's going on?" She asked puzzled at why Raven was acting so…loving.

"I was wondering if you could take me to best buy so I can buy a movie with my allowance, please?" Raven said as she tilted her head up so she could give her mother a begging look. Raven's mom looked back at her with blue eyes, trying to look serious.

"Please!!!"

"Fine, let me go grab my purse," she replied with a sigh.

'YES!' Ravens screamed to herself in glee.

"Do you already have your money?" her mother asked when she came back with her denim purse.

"Ummm, let me go get it," Raven replied rushing back up the stairs with the loud 'thud' every time her combat boots hit the wooden steps.

---

"Thanks mom," Raven yelled over her shoulders as she scurried up the steps to disappear back into her room. She closed the door and plopped down in front of her T.V.

"Yes, Yes, Yes," She whispered quietly to herself as she literally jumped up and down as she ripped the wrappings off the DVD.

"Ed, Al, Scar, everybody in the military, here I come," Raven said as she placed the DVD into the slot and pushed play. Grabbing the note pad and the pen on her desk she got comfortable, prepared for a long evening of taking notes.

A guy around twenty-five appeared and started talking. He was a strange man. A silver stud was in his right ear. Dressed in all black, his hair was a startling contrast, slivery white. His voice was deep and stern so there was no question about it…he believed in what he was saying.

---

"That is all I know about transportation alchemy, but I'm going to leave you with a few words to ponder.

"Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return.

To obtain something of equal value must be lost.

That is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange."

"I'm sure that you've already heard it on the hit show Fullmetal alchemist, but the same rules apply for transportation alchemy. Good-bye and good luck," then the TV screen went black and the credits popped up.

"Whoa, this whole alchemy thing is kinda complicated," Raven said staring a t her crammed notebook.

---

"So what all did you find out?" asked Kawa when they had both entered the safety of Raven's room. Raven pulled out her note pad that she had taken the notes in off the book shelf. And she skimmed a few pages she spoke.

"Well, I've learned that it sounds really complicated, but easy at the same time. But I think if we draw that circle thingy in the show and place our hands on the border it should work. Something like you have to draw upon the energy force around you …but this one part still puzzle's me," Raven finished closing the note pad, turning her head to face Kawa.

"Well…what is it?" Kawa asked cocking her head from where she sat cross-legged on the floor.

Raven placed the pad down on her dresser and walked over to Kawa and sat down right in front of her, starring directly into her dark blue eyes.

"You know that one part at the beginning of FMA, right?" Raven said with a serious tone.

Kawa just starred right back at her, shaking her head yes.

"Yeah about human kind cannot gain anything with out giving something of equal value blah, blah, blah." Finished Kawa rolling her eyes at the end of her sentence at the drama.

Raven gave her an irritated look, "No it's not a what ever kind of thing. Kawa, this is serious! What if we do this and we screw up some how because we didn't understand the warning," Raven replied.

Kawa looked up at her, "That's a warning?" Kawa replied innocently.

"That's the way it sounds anyways…do you think they explained that better at the begging of the show? I mean didn't you ever wonder while watching the show how Ed lost his right arm and left leg, and how Al's soul was trapped in a huge can," Raven said now wondering if they should stop while they were ahead.

"Well since you brought it up yeah, but your not going to chicken out just because that's in the show? I mean they probably just said that to scare people," Kawa replied matter-of-factly.

"I hope you're right…let's get started," Raven finished as she rolled up her sleeves and grabbed a piece of chalk.

---

After cleaning Raven's floor of all dirty clothes, books, and other stuff, Raven and Kawa been hard at work on the circle. Now, two hours later, their masterpiece covered the floor. They had completed the transmutation circle.

"Are you ready to meet Toboe?" Raven teased as she sat on her knees ready to get this thing started. Kawa got down onto her knees too and beamed at Raven.

"You bet!"

Kawa was just an inch away from placing both of her palms into the transmutation circle when she felt Raven grab her hands. She turned her head with confused look on her face, which made Raven laugh.

"Remember you need to think of your destination…which means NO THINKING ABOUT ENTERING WOLFS RAIN YET! We decided on FMA first, keep that in mind" Raven said sternly once she got control of herself.

"If you do then we'll become separated and I don't have the slightest idea of how we would be able to reunite," She finished as she moved her hands forward. But right when her palms were about to make contact with the circle she stopped.

"You ready?" Raven questioned.

"Yeah, let's do this." finished Kawa as she returned her hands to hover over the same circle.

"NOW!" shouted Raven. Two sets of hands touched the circle. At first everything seemed to be going fine, golden lights swirled above Raven and Kawa, both whose breath were taken away. But in an instant everything went completely wrong. Purple and black lights replaced the golden ones. A gust of wind blew Raven's brown hair into her face.

"Crap, I don't think this is supposed to happen!" Raven said franticly as she tried to pull her hands from the circle.

"Raven!" Kawa screamed.

"Kawa!" Raven yelled she turned around to see Kawa being pulled into the TV, in the background of the TV screen seemed to be Wolfs Rain.

"Kawa! I told you not to think about Wolfs Rain! Hurry think about FMA!" Raven shouted trying to be heard over the wind.

"WHAT?" Kawa yelled back.

'Shit!' Raven's mind screamed Raven reached for Kawa, her hand missed by half a centimeter.

"KAWA!" Raven screamed while tears started flowing down her cheeks as Kawa disappeared from sight.

Raven didn't have much more time to grieve over her friend as she felt herself being drawn into the TV. At first Raven grabbed onto the beds leg, holding onto dear life. But she knew it was only a matter of time before she suffered the same fate as Kawa. At the thought of Kawa being gone Raven let go, hoping that she would be able to relocate her.

"I'll find you Kawa, I promise," Raven whispered as she let go to all that was familiar to her, into the world where Fullmetal Alchemist was real.

Raven's room was empty of all its occupants. Everything looked the way it had only hours ago. Leaving no trace of the transmutation circle, the only thing out of place was the notebook that Raven had left on the dresser open towards the page that read the first law of equivalent exchange.

-Kawa-

Kawa opened her eyes. The sky held a polluted look to it with out a cloud in sight just dirty grey sky. She was in the city no doubt about that. It sort of looked like New York, New York but in a futuristic kind of way. The earth around the city was dead and bare. Icy wind tugged her playful.

'No way!' thought Kawa instantly realizing that she was in the world were wolves had been extinct for over two hundred years.

-Raven-

"Ahh!" Raven screamed as a wave of pain hit her. Tears were streaming down her face, blurring her vision. She turned her gaze down towards what seem to be the source of pain seemed to come from. Her left arm had been completely removed, with blood flowing slowly down her side.

'This must be what they were talking about when they mentioned that human kind couldn't gain anything without first giving something in return'

Raven's body had been standing on shaking legs until they couldn't support her anymore; she fell to her knee's skinning them. She turned her gaze towards her surroundings; she seemed to be in a twentieth century environment.

'Well I made it,' Raven thought before passing out on the cold, hard concrete.

* * *

Toboe: See you all next chapter loves. I hope you like it. Bye-Bye 


	3. Save By The Most Unlikely People

**Wolf Meets Fullmetal**

**By Toboe Wolf and D.C Talk**

**Chapter 3**

**Save By The Most Unlikely People**

Disclaimer:

Toboe- Hello all! This was edited and placed on my Profile on February 17 2008. I hope you all enjoy! If there is a name in the --- then that means it's following their story.

D.C talk- thanx guyz for the sweet reviews, I'm glad that you like :D I know this isn't right but Scar is eighteen in my story.

* * *

Scar was fleeing down the street, only minutes before he had failed at killing Fullmetal because that brat's annoying little brother came to his aid, out numbering Scar. How he hated those State Alchemist. Dogs of this Damn State! Every single one was a heartless murderer.

Scar was interrupted from his thoughts as a shrill scream rang out from a back ally. Curious, he dunked into the ally. When he rounded the corner he saw a young girl hunched up against a building. She wearily cracked open her eyes to see who was there, as he stopped in front of her. Her eyes were clouded in pain. Her hair and cloths were drenched, her whole body shaking violently from the cold. Scar didn't exactly know whether it was caused because of the rain that was pouring down or the fact that she was in such bad shape.

Scar focused his attention on her left arm. The whole arm was gone- removed completely. Exactly like that damn …Fullmetal's. He crouched down in front of her. She appeared to be about fourteen or fifteen Scar figured.

-Raven-

'Oh this…ugg… this is not good!' Raven thought sluggishly as she realized who was kneeling in front of her. Shakily she got up using the wall for support. She stumbled a few feet away. He just got up and followed her. His crimson colored eyes starred into her blue ones. He was judging her, trying to determine whether she was an alchemist or just some teenager in need of help.

-Kawa-

"Raven" Kawa screamed as she scanned her surrounds more thoroughly, searching for any evidence that Raven might have been there.

"Where are you?" Kawa whispered to herself. Why were they separated??? What had happened!

"_Remember you need to think of your destination…which means NO THINKING ABOUT WOLFS RAIN YET!" Raven said sternly._

_Kawa giggled._

"_I'm serious! __If you do then we'll become separated and I don't have the slightest idea of how we would be able to reunite," Raven finished as she moved her hands forward, right when her palms were about to make contact with the circle she stopped._

"_You ready?" Raven questioned._

"_Yeah, lets do this!" Kawa yelped excitedly…_

After a split second she remembered what happened… Toboe. She had though of Toboe! That's what went wrong.

'Toboe,' the thought echoed throughout her mind.

"Stop it!" she sternly told herself. It was her fault that they had been separated.

"And now there's no way of us knowing how to find each other," Kawa whispered as a single tear made its way down her cheek.

'Hey wait a second…why am I winning?' Kawa thought realizing that she sounded different. She lifted her hand up to her cheek swiping away the lone tear. But instead of a gentle hand coming up to swipe away the tear was a paw smacked her in the face.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Kawa twisted her head around to see what else had changed panicked. Her body was covered in thick red colored fur a white tipped tail twitching behind her.

'This isn't happing!' thought Kawa, panicking as she jumped up spinning around to see her tail. The people strolling through the streets stopping what they were doing to stare at her.

"Is that a wolf," Kawa heard someone whisper into another's ear.

"I don't know I've never seen one before, but if you ask me she doesn't look like an ordinary red dog," the stranger replied back.

Kawa suddenly remembered that in this world wolves have been extinct for two hundred years. A sick feeling ate at her belly as they stared.

'I better lie low,' she thought to herself as she sprinted away.

In mid stride she saw herself about to collide with a white blur. Kawa tried to come to a stop but having more limbs now made stopping on a dime much more complicated then it used to be.

The white wolf noticed her at the last second and swerved to the left, completely missing her.

Kawa let out a sigh, 'That was close,'

Kawa turned around to face the confused white wolf, already knowing who he was. The white wolf slowly made his way over to her, examining her carefully.

"Who are you? And what do you think your doing walking out in front of all those humans in your wolf form?" Kiba asked.

"Kawa and you?" she already knew who he was, but she decided that it would be wise to lay low about this information too.

"Kiba. Follow me it's not safe here," he replied before sprinting off. Kawa bounded happily after him.

'I'm going to meet Toboe!' she screamed in her mind.

-Raven-

Raven decided that being anywhere near Scar probably wasn't the best place to be, so she ran off. Even the loud sounds of her combat boots hitting the hard concrete couldn't muffle out the sound of him closely pursuing her.

'What does he want? I mean I don't think I look like an alchemist or anything,' Raven thought as she tried to figure out why he was following her.

---

'Is he still following me?' Raven thought, she turned her head around to see Scar catching up fast. Whipping her head back around, putting on a extra burst of speed she saw a tall teenager was blocking the rest of the alleyway. He had black spiked hair, with brown eyes.

Raven stopped, taking the opportunity to take a breather.

"Well, well, well what have we got here? A cute little girl coming down here at this time of night?" said the teenager oily, toying with the wrench in his hands.

"She hasn't done anything to you," Scar said, suddenly appearing behind Raven. She winched but stood still. Scar reached out his hand grabbing a hold of Raven's left shoulder, pulling her back towards him.

'Gee let me think here for a second…which one's worse? Getting beat up by a crazy teenager or face the rath of Scar? Humm… I think I'd have to say that I'll take my chances with the teenager…at least he can't use alchemy,' Raven thought. Scar was still pulling her back letting her go as her back bumped into his chest.

Raven could feel a blush coming on.

'Well now that I think about it he was kind of cute…' Raven thought. 'But why is he helping me out? That's the real question.'

* * *

Toboe- yeh… this was short…See ya'll later! 


	4. Haunting Memories

**Wolf Meets Fullmetal**

**By Toboe Wolf and D.C Talk**

**Chapter 4**

**Haunting Memories**

Toboe: Hey-o all waz up? Been awhile. Sry Hope everything is spiftacualar in yousville. Yehhhh…. Mkay. What ever

* * *

-Kawa-

As Kawa followed Kiba like a lost puppy dog she took in her surroundings. To her left and right were tall heaven bound buildings. The streets that were litter with trash; every breath that Kawa breathed in seemed to be doing her more harm to good. But in the horizon Kawa saw a small patch of forest. She was glad the wolf had so easily excepted her story of becoming lost in a strange city, alone and in need of help. She was glad he offered to let her join his pack. She was glad that they were heading there right now. Her tail gave a small wag but she was too tired to do much.

'The rest of the pack must be there,' Kawa thought. As the pair reached the city limits Kiba stopped for a second so Kawa could catch up. Kiba barely noticed her labored panting as they paused.

'Yes! Finally a break!' Kawa's mind and body screamed when she came to a stop, dragging her paws.

"_We're almost there_," Kiba said casually as he took off again, this time at full speed.

'You've got to be kidding me! Is this some kind of sick joke or something!' Kawa thought in exasperation as she started to run as fast as her strange new body would carry.

---

"_This is Kawa_" Kiba said to four wolves. He had led her outside of the city in to a decaying forest by a stream. In these dense woods there was one spot that was cleared of all vegetation except two trees, where four wolves were spread out only by a matter of feet. The gray wolf with a cross shape scar on his chest was lying beside the tree starring at her with his piercing gold eyes. It was making her uncomfortable, till she realized she was doing the exact same thing! She quickly turned her gaze towards the next wolf but couldn't help but think about how jealous Raven would be when Kawa found her. The next wolf was yellowish with a black leather collar engraved with the letter 'k' on. A black female wolf with blue eyes lay right beside him, with her eyes halfway closed. The last of the wolves was the smallest out of all of them, otherwise known as the 'runt' of the pack. (But of course Kawa didn't think about that). He was trying to get as close to Tsume as he could get, but still kept his distance. Fearing the rage of Tsume, as all mortals should. His coat was a honey color, matching his eyes with silver bracelets on his paw.

"_That's Tsume, Hige, Blue, and Toboe"_ Kiba said introducing his friends. Kawa seriously thought she was going to faint.

"_Are you going to paradise too_?_" _the naïve Toboe asked, cocking his head.

-Raven-

Raven seeing this as a good chance to take off, turned sharply around and took off running in the opposite direction of Scar and the teenager. The cold rain stung her like a thousand bees.

'Need to find shelter,' Raven thought, starting to feel dizzy again, 'Must be the blood loss getting to me.'

Raven scanned her surroundings, looking for any time type of shelter from the rain. Her head ached and she couldn't stop coughing.

'I need to find shelter…and fast!' Raven thought again as she starting to have a nervous breakdown. Her vision was starting to become blurry, but she could still make out buildings to her left and right… when she looked forward again she caught a glimpse of an oak tree in a park.

'Bingo,'

When she reached the tall tree, she leaned heavily on it. Her eyes closed for a short while but she struggled to get open them instead of letting herself sink into the darkness. It was a battle, fighting to stay consciousness. But finally she had to give up. She dropped heavily onto her knees and then forward, hitting the ground and blacking out instantly.

-Kawa-

"_Paradise_" the word felt like sweet nectar on her lips and she temperately forgot about Raven… Raven!

"_You could come with us… right Kiba_?" Toboe said and looked at the older white wolf. Toboe really liked the new female wolf. She seemed really nice even if she did look a little different. Lanky long legs and a red colored coat made her stand out in the group. She had black paws, a black neck, and a tail tipped white. In a lot of ways she looked like fox.

"_Um…_" Kawa stammered, "_I would love to but I'm looking for someone… and I have no idea where to look._"

"_Well_" Kiba said, "_I don't see a problem with you traveling with us till you find your friend_."

"_Really!_" Kawa practically shouted.

"_Sure_" the older wolf replied casually.

---

"_Come on_" Toboe yelled! They had spent the night in the decaying forest. Kawa was full of mixed emotions but she wasn't sure which one weighed more than the other: was it exhaustion, starvation, or missing Raven?

'That was a dumb question,' Kawa thought knowing that the answer would defiantly be mourning over her lost friend. She looked down at her black paws. 'Well' she thought, 'It's not like she'll recognize me anyhow.' She looked up at the wolves to see they had taken up their human illusions. Kiba was a tall teenager with long black hair that was basically shoulder length. He was wearing a white tee shirt with a black jacket and jeans. Tsume on the other hand was going for the punk look. His cross-shaped scar was visible over his gray under shirt. Along with leather pants that hugged at the waist and his silver hair pulled into a rattail, he nailed that look.

'Boy, Raven would probably do anything to get this good of a view,' thought Kawa as she accidentally let out a light chuckle. Tsume turned his head about an inch to face the direction of where the laughter had come from; he noticed that the new comer was staring at him. When she noticed him returning the glance she looked over at Hige. Tsume just let out a grunt, turning his attention back to whatever he normally does. Hige was standing next to Blue in an orange hoodie and sweat pants while Blue was in a short blue trench coat and an orange scarf. His orange hair contrasted sharply with her jet-black hair.

Her heart fluttered when she saw Toboe looking at her. He wore forest green khakis and a red shirt with tons of buttons. His brown hair stopped right above his neck. He was holding his hand out to her, the one with bracelets. 'Oh my god," she thought, 'He is sooooo cute.'

"Come on" he repeated.

She tried to grab the hand but couldn't. She looked down at her hand… no… paw.

"_Ummm…."_ She said, "_How do I look like a human_?" Kawa felt her cheeks flush… well they would of if they were human cheeks.

"Well" Toboe said, thinking hard, "You just kind think about being a human and it happens…"

Kawa took in a deep breath and concentrated. She closed her eyes and tried to grab a hold of all her thoughts on being human.

Nothing happened.

'Must not tug at the heart strings that much,' Kawa guessed. So she tried a different method. She thought of all of her memories with Raven. She remembered when she was ten and had just moved to the Texas. She had moved from her homeland of Germany to a small town outside of New York. They lived there for two years and had been fairly content, but her parents had to go and ruin everything by announcing suddenly they were moving to Texas. She remembered how hard it was to leave everything that was familiar again, but how on the first day at her new home Raven had popped out of nowhere bombarding her with questions. The next memory was when they were twelve and Raven had gotten her favorite book series for her, all twenty-three. The next was when they were thirteen and Raven told her she had a crush on her older brother. But the final memory grasped a hold of her mind, tormenting her. That look…Kawa remembered all too clearly that expression Raven had on her face. Her pupils had doubled in size, and her completion was as white as a ghost, with her cheeks stained with a watery substance as she yelled at Kawa. Kawa assumed that Raven thought she hadn't heard her last words, but boy, was she wrong. They were there to haunt her. Right before the alchemy waves had swept her away Raven had yelled,

"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME ALONE KAWA!"

-Raven-

Raven was sweating and shaking tremendously going through similar flashbacks in her feverish state.

"Don't leave me alone Kawa," She whispered to the dark sky. The full moon was shining down on her, as if it was trying to protect her cold and desolate figure.

-Ed and Al-

Ed and Al were walking down Main Street, side by side, as usual.

"So Al, where do you think Scar ran off to?" asked Ed as he placed his hands behind his neck smiling.

"I don't know brother, but I don't think we should follow him when it's not necessary," Al replied back, not wanting to go looking for trouble. Al turned the corner and gasped as he caught a glimpse of someone lying down beside the old oak tree.

"Brother? Who is that?" Al asked Ed as he ran over to the figure lying underneath the tree.

"Huh?" Ed asked as he turned around to see what the heck Al was talking about.

'It's probably Scar,' Ed thought. At the thought of the Ishbalan he ran towards Al as fast as his short legs would carry him. Ed clapped and a blue electrical charge swerved around his left arm, exposing a blade on top of his auto mail.

Right when Ed was about slash out at Raven, Al's huge metal arm grabbed a hold of Ed.

"Let go of me Al! This time he's mine!" yelled a very ticked off Ed.

"Brother…I don't believe that is Scar, I think it's a…" Al laughed before Ed interrupted.

"A girl!" Ed finished for him when he leaned over to get a better look.

"Umm…yeah," Al replied back, amused at his brother's rash nature. But then he caught sight of the blood that drenched the ground.

"Brother!"

Ed ran his eyes over her body, taken in all the damage.

"Left arm complete removed, a couple scratches here and there, but it looks like she passed out from the blood loss," Ed said as he pointed at the puddle of blood that Raven was lying in.

Without a word Al bent down to pick up the limp girl.

* * *

Toboe: God I can be lazy!


End file.
